Viveme
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: UA. Kagome es hija única adinerada. Inuyasha trabaja cuidando las flores de su mansión. Después de un incidente se conocen Y...Reto a pedido por Taijiya Sango Figueroa del foro ¡Siéntate! Advertencia: IC, OC y Lemon


**Viveme**

Hola! Aqui vengo entregando un ,

En respuesta a el Reto a pedido por **Taijiya Sango Figueroa. **Chica espero que lo disfrutes y también todas/os los lectores

ya mas adelante te comento la historia de esta historia. Se que fueron muchas palabras y 12 hojas de word con letra en 10, si, imagínense.

Por ahora Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es gracias a Rumiko, y su grandisima imaginación. La idea de esta historia esta basada en la cancion _Viveme_ de Laura Paussini, y la redacción, bueno fue mi loca mente, con tal de ponerles los nervios de punta

Advertencia: **_LEMON_**

* * *

**I. ¿Quiénes somos?**

**Enero 28 de 1829, Londres.**

Todos los días su vida era monótona y aburrida, ir a sus clases de _cómo ser una buena joven para la sociedad, _volver, hacer los que haceres, ya fuera tejer, leer, escribir y cosas de mujeres, salir con sus protectores a quien sabe qué lado, _muy de vez en cuando_, y regresar, cenar sola, e irse a dormir, nada emocionante, nada interesante, _nada que alterara su congelado corazón_ y eso en ocasiones la hacía sentir frustrada, podía tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero si se encontraba sola ¿de qué servía eso? Y ella era Kagome Higurashi, una joven de familia adinerada pero lamentosamente hija única, lo cual a cada instante le recordaba lo **sola ** que se encontraba en el mundo.

Y noches como esa, era en las que lloraba hasta sentir que no habían más lagrimas, cuando se sentía miserable, esas noches en las que gritaba, rompía cosas, y aunque la servidumbre trataba de entrar a detenerla, nada se podía hacer, ella trancaba la puerta, cerraba con llave, las jóvenes de servicio y los guardaespaldas, gritaban su nombre _Hipócritas _ se decía en la mente, nadie era sincero en esa casa, todo decían amarla, por el dinero, y ni siquiera se trataba de un dinero que era enteramente suyo, si no de su familia, y los **odiaba, **porque eso cada día la hacia sentir peor ¿Por qué no la dejaban morir y ya? Pues bien, por el egoísmo de su familia, porque tenía que llevar el peso de una _corona, _que ni siquiera acepto.

—De que me sirve tener dinero, si mi vida es como una maldición— grito a los aires, se sentía devastada, ¿es que acaso Dios la odiaba? O ¿Acaso se trataba del karma de su vida anterior? Lo que fuera, ojala terminara, ya no podía seguir soportándolo.

* * *

Cortaba con cuidado las hojas que salían de más, le gustaba tener un completo cuidado, miro hacia el interior de aquella mansión, como envidiaba una vida así, llena de riquezas, pero, no pudo, no al quedar huérfano después de que su madre fue asesinada por un loco al tener 6 años de edad. Y como le dolía recordar aquello, se había sentido tan impotente y tan inútil, tampoco pudo vengarla, por falta de _recursos, _también odiaba a su familia quienes lo abandonaron, y dejaron solo, primero dándole una ilusión de vida, firmando papeles por todos lados y al final, dejándolo en la calle, sin nada_. _El era Inuyasha Taisho, un joven que trabaja en la mansión de los Higurashi como un simple jardinero, siempre siendo ignorado por todos.

— ¡NO PUEDO MAS! — sin querer aquel grito, le hizo cortar una de las azucenas que con tanto recelo había estado cuidando.

—Pero que mierda— dijo frustrado al ver la flor en el suelo.

_Otra vez, _pensó en aquella joven que habitaba en la mansión, no podía ver a nadie más que una niña caprichosa, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer un escándalo? Teniendo todos los lujos. ¿Qué acaso no podía ser una persona más tranquila? Continúo con su labor, y vio como varios caballeros entraban a la mansión. Suspiro de manera cansada. Con el alma, esperaba salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

* * *

**II. Accidente**

**Febrero 9 de 1829, Londres.**

Se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión tomando el sol, mientras hacía tareas, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía tener calma.

De repente comenzó a llover, haciendo que la chica se molestara un poco, pero sonrió al sentirse un poco liberada, podría quitarse aquel molesto vestido, y entrar a la tina llena de agua, luego ponerse un camisón súper suelto y dormir, lo cual la relajaría mucho, por lo que comenzó a adentrarse más en el jardín. Corría, se divertía, el vestido quedaría completamente embarrado, pero ¿Qué importaba? Ella estaba siendo feliz. Dio muchas vueltas, se sentía como en el cielo.

—Kagome-sama! — alguien grito.

Un escalofrió paso por su columna vertebral, no quería que la molestaran, por lo cual se agacho y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde esconder entre tanto matorral. Gateaba, gateaba y gateaba, hasta que por fin, encontró uno, que al parecer parecía secreto. Con todos los ánimos se adentro allí, el vestido casi no la dejaba pasar, pero con tanto esmero que hizo, lo logro. Cerró sus ojos por el impacto y palmo un poco el suelo. Era cálido. _Muy _cálido para ser el suelo.

—Keh! Una intrusa— comento alguien

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, allí estaba frente a ella, un joven con misteriosos ojos dorados, quien la veía con indiferencia. Sus ojos parecían hipnotizarla, y como si fuera parte del destino, sus miradas se conectaron, sintiendo ambos una sensación de escalofríos en la espalda.

—Kagome-sama— grito alguien desde afuera de aquel gran matorral _secreto. _

—Ella…— fue callado por una mano en su boca y una mirada suplicante por parte de la joven.

Escucharon los pasos alejarse, y Kagome se relajo, retirando la molesta mano de la boca de Inuyasha; suspiro con cansancio ¿Hasta cuando la cuidarían como un bebe?

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, ninguno de los parecía querer hablar.

—Yo…— hablaron al tiempo, retrocediendo ante lo que iban a decir.

Kagome mantenía las ropas de su vestido apretadas, se sentía nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto ella

—Keh! Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo— se cruzo de brazos un poco molesto

—Pero he preguntado primero— le respondió ella

—y a mí que me importa— altaneria, eso era lo que reflejaba su voz

— ¿No sabes quién soy? — pregunto ya molesta, alzando sus puños

El la miro de reojo, analizándola, y casi se le sale una risa—pareces una mendiga, ¿A quién has querido robar? — pregunto con sorna, no se dejaría ganar por aquella niña caprichosa, ¿Quién se creía?

—Eres un…— iba a decir—un, un, ¡IDIOTA! — grito exaltada, haciendo temblar en el acto a Inuyasha.

—Pues tu eres una estúpida— contra-ataco él— además…— capto la atención de ella en la totalidad— ¿no se supone que una joven de clase alta, debe tratar con respeto a todos? — recalcando la palabra todos enfureciéndola.

—Pero tú eres NADIE— continuo ella, pero en vez de verlo molesto, solamente vio como oculto los ojos en su flequillo. El negó con la cabeza.

—Sin duda eres igual a todos— se comenzó a levantar, dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria, ¿otra salida?

—Espera— le pidió mientras lo tomaba de la parte de atrás de su pantalón ¿Por qué lo detenía? el solo se halo bruscamente, tumbándola en el suelo, ella lo miro con tristeza ¿Por qué se había puesto así? —No fue mi intención— trato de excusarse ella.

—No se preocupe— comento el sin voltear— ya me he acostumbrado— y sin más salió de aquel lugar, dejando con un nudo en la garganta a Kagome.

* * *

**III. ¿Qué me has hecho?**

**Febrero 18 de 1929, Londres.**

Después de aquel encuentro Kagome iba a buscarlo a diario, tratando de aclarar algo, que ni siquiera estaba segura de saber que era, siempre tratando de ser amable, pero el joven la seguía ignorando, hasta en ciertas ocasiones él le preguntaba ¿Quién era? O si en algún momento hablaron, dejando con el corazón en las manos a la chica ¿Por qué? Era lo único que podía cuestionarse, solía soñarlo en las noches, y durante sus clases, lo veía en todas partes, lo cual ya la estaba volviendo loca, sin embargo no desistiría hasta saber, ¿qué es lo que había hecho él con ella? ¿Por qué llamaba tanto su atención? ¿Por qué no la trata igual a los demás?

* * *

Por su parte Inuyasha, se sentía confundido, tener a la chica tan cerca lo mantenía mareado, despedía un aroma a jazmines, no tenía claro que era lo que sentía, pero el tenerla a su lado lo perturbaba demasiado, no podía mantener el control, y se había vuelto un habito el verla a diario en el jardín, preguntándole tonterías, o en ocasiones hablándole de cosas que solía hacer en sus clases, siempre tratando de ignorarla por la vigilancia constante que había. Por eso también le mentía, pero eso no evitaba que a diario se regañara así mismo.

* * *

—Inuyasha— le soltó

—Eh? — lo miro de manera interrogante Kagome

— ¿Acaso estas sorda? — le pregunto

—No, pero si me dices algo de repente después de no sé cuantos días, obviamente no entenderé— le dijo un poco alterada, mientras se comenzaba a sonrojar.

—Inuyasha— volvía a repetir— ese es mi nombre—

—Un gusto Inuyasha— le sonrió, generando que él se pusiera nervioso— mi nombre él, Kagome— y ella extendió su mano, el dudoso la tomo, y al momento que lo hizo, por segunda vez aquellos escalofríos pasaban por la espalda del otro.

* * *

**IV. Primer**

**Febrero 25 de1929, Londres.**

Ahora, cada vez que llegaba de sus clases, corría directo a los jardines y lo buscaba a él, él la esperaba en el mismo lugar, se había vuelto una necesidad, y más cuando las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, durante algunas tardes tomaban el té, otras se ponían hablar de sus vida, y comprendieron cosas de los dos mundo, cosas que ignoraban, también se acostaban a ver las nubes y ponerle figuras extrañas, otras Kagome le enseñaba a leer o escribir a Inuyasha, complementándose y llenando esos vacios que los atormentaban días atrás, sintiéndose por primera vez **completos.**

* * *

Ese día en especial habían decidido ir un poco más allá de los campos, a un lago cercano, a pescar.

—Inuyasha— susurro, esperando no ser oída

—Hm— fue un sonido de pregunta

—esto, pues… — decía nerviosa, mientras que movía los dedos. —yo… emm…— no paraba de tartamudear

—Keh! Habla de una vez— le regaño él, un tanto exasperado por el nerviosismo de su acompañante

— ¿Queesloquesientespormi? — pregunto de manera rápida, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

—Si habla así de rápido, como esperas que te entienda, ¡tonta! —sonrió él, haciendo que los nervios de Kagome aumentaran.

—Deja así— hablo ella nuevamente, un poco resignada, se lo preguntaría cuando se sintiera más segura.

Pero lo que no sabía Kagome, es que él la había escuchado perfectamente, pero no sabía que responder, disfrutaba de los momentos junto a ella, se reía, se emocionaba, y tenía sensaciones que antes no había sentido, pero aun así, ¿Qué sentía por ella?

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que por fin pudieron divisar el lago, ambos comenzaron a correr emocionados, después de haber estado tanto tiempo bajo el sol, necesitaban un refresh, algo que los alentara. Comenzaron a jugar en el agua, las risas no paraban, y cada instante el uno se sentía más atraído por el otro.

* * *

Después de haber comido y extasiados con tanto pescado decidieron volver a la mansión, un poco antes de que anocheciera.

Iban de manera calmada, sumidos en el silencio y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron Inuyasha le hizo un ademan con la mano de despedida, ella lo miro con un poco de desilusión y giro su cuerpo sin siquiera despedirse.

—Kagome—susurro él un poco asustado al ver el comportamiento de la joven.

Pero ella seguía avanzando, unas lagrimas de impotencia se asomaban por sus mejillas, no podía hacer nada, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? El la tomo del brazo y la halo de manera brusca, ella golpeaba su pecho sin fuerzas ya, y se sentía un poco dolido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — Le decía una y otra vez ella—suéltame— suplico

—No quiero— ella no podía dejar de llorar

—sueltam…— pero antes de poder finalizar con su suplica, algo cálido estaba presionando sobre sus labios, era Inuyasha, quien la estaba ¿besando? Abrió los ojos un poco por la impresión y trato de separarse, alguien podría verlos, y eso significaría que…

Y todo su pensamiento se nublo cuando el paso de manera delicada su lengua por sus labios pidiéndole permiso. El rogaba que ella le correspondiera, sabía que era muy osado hacer eso, y mas, el no merecía ni siquiera poder tocarla, pero ella siempre con su muestra infinita de amor y ternura, lograba cautivarlo, haciendo sumiso, haciendo que abra su corazón aquella mujer.

Era el primer beso de ambos ¿Cómo se besaba? ¿Era como lo mostraban en aquellos cuentos de hadas? Porque parecía más fácil de lo que lo ilustraban, más emocionante, más intenso, se sentía _diferente._

Se separaron de manera lenta, mirándose a los ojos, bajo aquella luna llena.

—Te quiero— pronuncio ella

—yo... no se— dudaba, a pesar de los hechos dudaba.

—Cree en mi— le pidió ella, el no sabía que decir—Estoy siendo sincera, cree en mi—volví a decir ella, pero él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras ¿Serian verdad? Toda su vida fue rechazado, huyendo, y cuando al fin podía mantener una vida tranquila, ella aparecía dándole un cambio. —No te dejare— y esta vez fue ella quien unió sus labios con los de él. Haciendo es su segundo beso algo exquisito.

Volvieron a separase por falta de aire.

—Kagome, yo…— trato de decir el, pero ella puso su dedo en los labios de él.

—Shhh, no te preocupes— le pico el ojo, y de la nada se marcho, dejándolo con duda ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

* * *

**V. Problemas**

**Febreo 26 de 1892, Londres.**

Sin razón alguna, su padre la llamo al despacho ese día, después de hace una semana alegar que estaría por lo menos, un mes fuera de casa. Todas las jóvenes de la muchedumbre la miraba con lastima ¿Qué estaba pasando? Camino de manera apresurada, y ya parada frente a la gran puerta, tuvo miedo, su sexto sentido le pedía a gritos que huyera, pero hacerlo, sin duda, alteraría a su padre. Respiro hondo y golpeo tres veces. Siendo respondió por un _pase _del otro lado.

—Padre, me llamaba— pregunto ella mientras entraba y hacia un inclinación.

Su padre estaba de espaladas a ella, no sabía que sucedía.

—dime hija, ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? — pregunto

—Lo mismo de siempre, padre— respondió, ¿acaso el...? negó con su cabeza, eso era imposible.

De repente su padre se levanto y le pego una cachetada, tan grande fue el impacto que resulto tirada en el suelo.

— ¿Y quién es aquel joven? — pregunto de manera brusca

Ella tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera hacer su padre con ella, y lo desconocía, ese no era su padre, que le dio la mejor infancia, no, el ya no era ese padre, el solo era un hombre que ni reconocía, que arruino su vida por completo, todo por su egoísmo.

—No sé a qué se refiere señor— dijo con voz firme

— ¿segura? —piso su mano, haciéndola gritar. Pero no lloraría, esta vez no.

—A usted que le importa— grito furiosa

—Desgraciada, te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores— la tomo del cabello y la boto contra el escritorio. Camino hacia un lado y tomo una vara de metal.

—_Detente_— escucho unos gritos tras la puerta, pero inservible, era la voz de su madre, pero sabía que él no se dentendria, no hasta hacerla una mierda.

—Pide disculpas— el primer golpe, ella solo se quedo callada y evito gritar, el dolor era infernal.

El continuo, le gritaba, la desvistió y la siguió golpeando como una bestia, pero ella no decía nada, solo guardaba silencio, a pesar de estar sangrando, solo callaba, no quería ver como la persona que quería, se iba. Termino, y la tiro al piso.

—Lárgate a tu habitación, antes de que te mate— le dijo lleno de ira.

Tuvo unas ganas de responderle, pero en el estado que se encontraba, se sentía incapacitada, se levanto, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no caer y tapo su pecho, al instante salió del lugar, todas las personas se quedaron mirándola. Y entre ellas Inuyasha, quien le veía con preocupación, el se pensaba acercar pero ella negó con su cabeza, continuo con su camino y se encerró en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie. Y antes de llegar a la cama, se desmayo, la cantidad de sangre que perdió, fue demasiada y su cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo el daño.

* * *

Despertó al sentir un gran ardor en su espalda, alguien la estaba curando, pero ¿Quién? Trato de enfocar su vista pero la mayor parte de su habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, ya era de noche, solo por la sombra, podía saber que había una vela tras suyo. Se levanto con apresuro y se sorprendió de ver curador.

—Inuyasha—susurro— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto

Entonces él la abrazo con desesperación, como si de un niño chiquito se tratara, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, lo soporto, aquel momento la mantenía enternecida

— ¿fue mi culpa, verdad? —sintió como su voz se quebraba, ¿Qué acaso todo lo que él tocaba tenía que sufrir? Comenzó a derramar lágrimas por primera vez, se sentía miserable.

Ella solo acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura.

—no te preocupes, el ya es así desde hace un tiempo— comento ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso es lo único que no había querido comentar, no quería preocuparlo, no a él.

Pudo sentir las lagrimas recorrer su pecho, se encontraba desnuda, pero no sentía pudor o vergüenza, debido a la situación en la que se encontraban. Suspiro de manera cansada, ¿Qué es lo que harían ahora?

—No podemos vernos por un tiempo— comento ella, haciendo que el corazón de él se detuviera

—espera, ¿Qué? — pregunto él un poco desesperado, buscando la mirada de ella.

—Lo que escuchaste Inuyasha— dijo seria, levantándose del lugar.

Lo que menos quería era que su padre los descubriera, y como mínimo resultara matando a su querido, ella no quería verlo sufrir, no como ella. De repente los ojos de Inuyasha se ensombrecieron, causando un poco de temor en Kagome.

—Eres igual que los demás— pronuncio sin más, el se acerco a la ventana y la abrió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — se acerco ella de manera lenta

—Te odio Kagome, eso es lo que siento por ti— él se lanzo y ella lloro, no por su dolor físico, sino por el dolor emocional que acaba de crear Inuyasha en ella. Se sentía como si estuviera muriendo.

Pero como si fuera poco, Inuyasha estaba rompiendo sus nudillos en un árbol, descargando su ira, ¿Por qué era tan inútil? No podía hacer nada por aquellas persona que lo trataban bien, de manera especial, se regaño a sí mismo, lo único que podía hacer, era alejarse, no pretendía que nuevamente por culpa de él Kagome saliera nuevamente lastimada.

—Ahhhh— escucho un grito ensordecedor y su corazón se aprisiono.

Cosas de cristal rompiéndose, como le gustaría correr y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero, no podía, no por su bien.

* * *

**VI. Dolor**

**Marzo 1 de 1829, Londres**

El tiempo pasaba de manera torturosa recordándole a cada instante lo miserable que era su vida, no salía, se quedaba en su cuarto, escasamente comía, la mayor parte del día, se la pasaba en su cama llorando o cuestionándose el porqué el destino decidió hacerla una mujer infeliz. El dolor que la consumía era demasiado, intento el suicidio pero aun así no lo logro; su hipócrita muchedumbre lo impedía siempre.

En las mañanas dirigía su mirada al exterior esperando ver a Inuyasha, y lo lograba divisar, cortando como siempre, las hojas sobrantes, o regando las plantas. Eso aceleraba su corazón y se emocionaba, quería salir corriendo pero recordaba los sentimientos de el por ella, sumergiéndola en la oscuridad, una oscuridad mas profunda cada vez

* * *

Inuyasha disimulaba no sentir nada, mientras en su interior se retorcía, se odiaba demasiado, lastimo al ángel mas puro, aquel ángel que lo había sacado de la soledad, aquel ángel que lo había querido sin importar quien fuera –_te odio- _esas palabras retumbaban sus oídos haciéndolo sentir la peor persona del mundo, y se sentía aun peor, al saber que no lo merecía pero podía verla de vez en cuando mirándolo, pero al rato divisaba como volteaba y su cuerpo hacia movimientos de sollozo, también se entero de que trato de suicidarse, y el corazón le dolía con cada noticia, si ella supiera cuanto quería estar con ella, o como soñaba en las noches con ella, deseándola, haciendo que una parte de su anotomía reaccionara, pero le era imposible, al menos con eso, había impedido un próximo castigo.

* * *

**VII. Entrega**

**Marzo 8 de 1829, Londres.**

Esa noche no pudo soportarlo más y subió hasta la ventana de la joven que atormentaba su vida diaria. Abrió de manera cuidadosa y la comenzó a llamar, haciéndola voltear al instante, lo miro con sorpresa, y se restregó los ojos repetidas veces, esperando que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Se levanto de manera apresurada y se abalanzo a sus brazos.

—Te he extrañado— le dijo emocionada, las lagrimas no paraban de salir

—Yo también pequeña, yo también— le susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

El comenzó a besarla, primero lento, dejando que ella marcara el paso, pero grata fue su sorpresa al sentir como ella era quien se adentraba primero en su boca, casi emborrachándolo y hacerlo perder en tan exquisito beso, lleno de ansias, de desespero, como si fuera el último, sus lenguas chocaban y se sentían como en el cielo. Kagome solo traía un camisón encima, y la excitación se pudo ver atreves de él, al sus pezones endurecerse. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, y el aliento se podía ver, debió al frio de la noche.

—Perdóname— le dijo de manera dolida

—Ya no tengo nada que perdonarte— le dijo— estas aquí, eso es suficiente— y sonrió, sonrió como solo podía sonreírle a él, haciendo que la carga en su corazón desapareciera

_Tengo un deseo escrito en alto_  
_Que vuela ya_

El comenzó a besar su cuello de manera torturosa, sacando uno que otro gemido de los labios de Kagome, quien pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo a Inuyasha, el deseo se sentía, como si fuera palpable, Kagome gimió aun más fuerte, al sentir el sexo de Inuyasha ya endurecido en su vientre, el solo tenía algo en mente, unir sus cuerpos. Quería ser de ella.

_Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo_

La guio de manera lenta a la cama mientras depositaba tiernos besos por todo su rostro, causando muchas mariposas en Kagome, quien no paraba de mirarlo con deseo, anhelando lo que sucedería. Se besaron por un largo tiempo, las caricias no sobraban, antes hacían el ambiente algo más caliente.

Sin más, comenzó a llover, trayendo consigo truenos y en esos Inuyasha hizo un movimiento ascendente que desato un gritillo de Kagome, quien sintió la sensación como algo enloquecedor, lo acerco a ella abrazándola, siendo la acción inesperada por Inuyasha.

_Créeme esta vez_

—Te quiero— le dijo ella al oído

El solo se quedo quieto, a la expectativa, el ambiente se estaba volviendo cursi, romántico. Y sonrió acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de Kagome aspirando su aroma, tratando de grabárselo.

_Créeme porque__  
__Me haría daño ahora__  
__Ya lo sé_

—Créeme— le suplico— solo quiero estar contigo— un sollozo salió.

Inuyasha se altero un poco, la abrazo de manera protectora y se sintió culpable por su sufrimiento. Si dejara de ser tan impulsivo, ella dejaría de llorar.

_Hay gran espacio en tú y yo_

Se levanto con cuidado, creando un vacio en Kagome, se dirigió a la ventana y ella se asusto, se paró de manera apresurada y lo abrazo por la espalda, no le importaba si pertenecían a lugares distintos, si su amor era prohibido, si volvería a ser castigada, quería estar con él.

_Cielo abierto que ya__, n__o se cierra a los dos__  
__Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad_

El trataba de separar los brazos de Kagome con dolor de él, pero le era imposible, de repente ella se paro frente a él con los brazos extendidos.

—Te quiero— trono, pero en sus ojos aun se veía la seguridad, no se había ni inmutado.

—Esto es una locura, Kag…— no finalizo su frase pues ella lo estaba abrazando nuevamente

—No me importa, ¿puedes creer en mí? — pregunto con tristeza.

—Creo en ti— suspiro

Volvió a besarla con necesidad, exigiendo hasta el aire sus pulmones, ella no cabía de la felicidad, el se quedo, no le importaba las razones, pero eso la hacía muy feliz. El la volvió a dirigir a la cama, pero antes, ella quito su camisa, no quería estorbos en medio sus caricias, el rio, pues de manera nerviosa, ella se la había quitado.

_Víveme sin miedo ahora_

Inuyasha retiro el incomodo camisón del cuerpo de su ángel, la observo con detallo y ella se sonrojo, tratando de taparse inútilmente, haciendo que Inuyasha en el intento por retirar las manos rozara sus partes, entonces ella tapo su cara por la vergüenza.

—Kagome, eres hermosa— le dijo antes de comenzar a besar sus senos, primero comenzó con uno, mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con su mano, eso hizo que Kagome se retorciera, gimiendo.

Pego sus cuerpos, y la beso de manera lenta, casi torturante, aumentando su deseo, su libido, con sus besos delineaba su barbilla, sus parpados, su oreja, casi dejándola a la expectativa de lo que sucedería. Sus mentes, se encontraban llenas del momento, solo querían estar presentes allí, fuera de todas sus preocupaciones, sin pensar en lo que sucedería después, solo querían _amarse._

El tomo la mano de su amada y la guio a su parte intima, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera, él la dejo allí, esperando que ella decidiera que hacer.

_Que sea una vida o sea una hora_

Quería hacer de ese momento algo eterno; era mágico, y mas con la lluvia en el exterior, Kagome comenzó a mover su mano de manera ascendente y descendente, sacando jadeos de Inuyasha, quien se detuvo en su tarea, disfrutando un poco de la acción, era una caricia que nunca había sentido, se sentía tan extasiado, y por su parte Kagome, se asustaba al recorrer la extensión de aquel miembro, y a pesar de saber que le dolería, trato de calmar y perderse en las sensaciones, quería llevar mas allá de los limites a Inuyasha..

Todas sus ropas terminaron por ser retiradas, quedando desnudos el uno frente al otro.

_No me dejes libre aquí desnudo_

De repente ella se levanto, haciendo que sus cuerpos sintieran un frio por la separación tan pronto, fue por un tarro de aceite y lo unto en sus manos, luego se puso encima de Inuyasha, creando una gran impresión en él, y de manera delicada, comenzó a masajear su pecho, mientras hacía movimientos circulares con sus caderas sobre el miembro de Inuyasha, que cada vez de endurecía mas por la fricción de sus cuerpos, casi llegando a desesperarlo.

—Kagome…— gimió

_Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo__  
__Te ruego_

Las caricias comenzaron nuevamente, siendo cada vez mas demandante, esta vez, se entregarían completamente, Inuyasha hizo un giro rápido y la dejo bajo el, Kagome lo vio y se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a aquella sensación, sentía como algo le quemaba el vientre.

—Quiero pertenecerte— le dijo él, dejándola muda, ella solo asintió y lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos.

_Víveme sin más vergüenza_

La intensidad de las caricias continúo con normalidad, hasta que Inuyasha comenzó a bajar con besos, primero por sus senos, luego por el abdomen, llegar a su vientre, y por ultimo aquel lugar que se mantenía resguardado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—_Kagome_— alguien llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El sonrió con malicia y enterró su rostro en aquel lugar, pasando su lengua con cuidado, haciendo que Kagome se fuera para atrás y reprimiera un gemido, al tiempo que aprisionaba las sabanas entre sus manos.

—_Kagome_— volvió a llamar

El comenzó a morder el clítoris de Kagome, haciendo que esta no pudiera contenerse, haciendo al gemir, ero moderando su voz, por la persona que se encontraba tras la puertas y entonces él se detuvo por un momento.

—Contéstale— susurro de manera ronca

_Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra_

Kagome abrió los ojos y tuvo ganas de protestarle, pero nuevamente la estaba torturando, adentrando un dedo.

—Sí, madre— articulo, manteniendo el tono calmado en su voz.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ — preguntaron de otro lado

_Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido__  
__Y siente lo que llevo dentro_

Otro dedo se adentraba ella, queriendo gritar y haciéndola retorcerse, pero se contenía, _un poco más_.

—Claro madre…— se detuvo, sus dedos se comenzaron a mover con rapidez en su interior, desconectándola del mundo, pero... —no te preocupes—y eso fue lo último que pudo decir, pues las caricias de Inuyasha, era intensas, el calor la estaba brumando, y él lo estaba disfrutando, quería hacerla suya, quería pertenecerle, y para eso, debería causarle el menor dolor.

El se detuvo de súbito, y subió, a besar a su ángel, no tenia deseos de soltarla, ella se encontraba agitada, su respiración no lograba ponerla en calma y cuando él la comenzó a besar, no sabía que pensar, habían bajado la intensidad de sus caricias, siendo más tierno, como si los estuviera disfrutando.

_Y te transformas en un cuadro__  
__Dentro de mí_

Tomo su mano y la llevo a una lado de su cuerpo, la miro a los ojos y con la otra la acaricio siempre apoyándose en su codo, la observo la detallo, pudo ver el amor en sus ojos y eso regocijó su corazón, poniéndolo feliz, ella también lo analizaba, veía sus gesto, los cuales le generaban gracia, quiso preguntarle qué pasaba por su mente, pero él con sus caderas abrió mas sus piernas, entendiéndolo que sucedería.

—Puedo…— taraba de articular

—Inuyasha, eso no se pregunta— le hablo ella con un tono de diversión— si llegamos hasta aquí, fue porque los dos quisimos— le sonrió y puso las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Inuyasha, creando presión entre sus sexos, sacando un gemido por parte de ambos.

Inuyasha, la volvió a besar, fue un beso corto.

Comenzó a entrar en ella de manera lenta, sabiendo que sería doloroso, llego a aquella barrera, y le dio miedo, trato de buscar su mirada, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—No cierres los ojos, Kag…— ella hizo caso, y los abrió, el se quedo viéndola, con ternura, mientras que ella apretaba su mano con temor.

De golpe atravesó la barrera, haciendo que Kagome derramara unas pequeñas lagrimas.

_Que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas__  
__Créeme esta vez_

—Inuyasha…—gimió— te quiero— hablo

El se quedo viéndola— También te quiero, Kagome— y con esa última frase, comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, esperando que Kagome s acostumbrara, ella aun permanecía rígida y sentía una pequeña incomodidad.

De repente el dolor se convirtió en algo placentero por lo cual movió sus caderas experimentado aquella sensación, Inuyasha la volvió a besar mientras sus movimientos se volvían más rápido. Ambos se entregaban a aquel acto donde sus más sinceros sentimientos salían a flote, lo bien que se sentía unir sus cuerpos de esa manera, la fricción de sus pechos, poniéndolos casi rojos, el ambiente, no tenían ganas de separarse. Los gemidos con sus nombres no se hacían esperar y a pesar de que trataban de ser silenciosos, les era imposible, no si se trataba de su unión.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, primero Inuyasha y al momento Kagome, aun se encontraban un poco agitados y sudados. Kagome tomo fuerzas cambio las posiciones quedando ella encima de él, se recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a hacer movimientos al azar con sus manos. Sonrió, se sentía completa, miro con atención el rostro del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, le acaricio la cara, la nariz y dejo un beso en su frente. Separo sus cuerpos de la manera intima en que estaban y se recostó al lado, buscando la sabana y arropándose con ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho, escuchando, los aun acelerados latidos de su corazón, estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, pero….

* * *

**VIII. Final feliz**

**Marzo 9 de 1929**

El padre de Kagome entro furioso a la habitación de Kagome, después de haber derribado la puerta, pensaba en la insolencia de aquella chica y en como la castigaría, pero se sorprendió al ver todo en orden y una carta encima de cama.

_Querida madre y Señor Higurashi_

_He decidido irme de la casa, vivir allí es como infierno, por lo cual he decidido escoger mi destino, he decidido amar y ser feliz, espero lo comprendan, no es mi intención hacerles mal, pero si me quedaba en esa casa mas tiempo posiblemente resultaría muerta, y no deseo eso. Cuídense mucho y por favor perdónenme._

_Los quiere. Kagome_

_Pdta.: Padre cambie esa actitud, ¿recuerda que antes me cargaba en sus hombros y tocaba el cielo? o ¿las tardes de té en familia?, ¿Qué paso con aquel hombre cálido? Por favor cuide de Madre._

Si aquellos jóvenes habían decidido escapar para hacer su romance una realidad, porque ellos querían vivir, vivirse, y disfrutar el uno de otro, de la compañía, del amor, la alegría.

Era su tiempo para tener su final feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Y que tal?**

******Taijiya Sango Figueroa** ¿te ha gustado?

Te comentare, comencé con la historia super feliz, pero cuando la iba terminando, me di cuenta que, eso es un bendito Cliché, no es posible que el rico termine con el pobre en un final feliz así no mas, o ¿si? Entonces le puse algo de picante y bueno mis manos se comenzaron a moverse solas, lo cual hizo que se me fueran por primera vez muchas hojas en word, y bueno ahora aquí toda emocionada le estoy haciendo lo retoques finales, ¿si ha estado interesante? !Me siento tan nerviosa!

Disfrute escribiendo la historia, y espero tu la hayas disfrutando leyendo, la canción, solo plasme un pedazo en el Lemon, de resto la convine en varios sectores, para hacerla mas... suave...

Gracias a todas/os por tomarse unos minutos para leer la historia.

Sin mas!

Besos y abrazos

Matta ne!


End file.
